Eyecatch
Eyecatch is a particular scene that happens just before and after a commercial break. Eyecatches are normally present in just about every anime that airs on television, though they are not present in movies. Although there are no commercials during an episode on a DVD, eyecatches are still present. Because Hetalia is not aired on television and instead aired through cellphones and the internet (as well as its 5 minute air time), eyecatches are often used to switch scenes. For example, in Episode 31: Academy Hetalia Christmas, when the Axis Powers are finished interviewing America and turning down his offer to try his cake, an eyecatch of America plays and switches to a new scene where the Axis Powers are interviewing Russia. Eyecatch Debuts *Episode 03: North Italy *Episode 06: Germany, America, and UK *Episode 07: France *Episode 09: China *Episode 12: Japan *Episode 13: Russia *Episode 31: Finland *Episode 32: Rome *Episode 33: South Italy *Episode 35: Canada *Episode 42: Ukraine and Belarus *Episode 43: All three Baltics (Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia) *Episode 44: Switzerland and Liechtenstein *Episode 47: Poland (wearing his pink shirt), and a two-character eyecatch featuring France and UK. *Episode 48: Austria *Episode 53: Prussia *Episode 54: Greece *Episode 55: Turkey *Episode 56: A single eyecatch of Lithuania, and a gag "Shieldtalia" one with Chibitalia. *Episode 65: Hungary, in her maid outfit. *Episode 75: Spain, in his civilian clothes from the world meetings. *Episode 84: Sealand *Episode 100: Seychelles Catalia Eyecatches *Episode 78: Italy-cat *Episode 81: Japan-cat and Germany-cat *Episode 83: Belarus-cat Gallery During the first season, eyecatches of only the Axis Powers and the Allied Forces were present. In the second season, new eyecatches featuring the other characters were added and played during select episodes. A Hetalia eyecatch consists of the Hetalia logo and a character popping out from behind the logo, saying "Hetalia" in a high (but not too high) pitched version of that character's normal voice. It is the voice actor that plays their character in the eyecatch (For example, Noriaki Sugiyama voices UK in the eyecatch as he does in the series). FUNimation's English-language release of Hetalia also keeps this theme, having dubbed the eyecatches. *Note: These images are not limited. The character can pop out anywhere from behind the Hetalia logo. These images are just examples of what can happen in an episode. Axis Powers Image:Eyecatch- Italy.png|Italy Eyecatch Image:Eyecatch- Germany.png|Germany Eyecatch Image:Eyecatch- Japan.png|Japan Eyecatch Allied Forces Image:Eyecatch- America.png|America Eyecatch Image:Eyecatch- England.png|UK/England Eyecatch Image:Eyecatch- France.png|France Eyecatch Image:Eyecatch- China.png|China Eyecatch Image:Eyecatch- Russia.png|Russia Eyecatch Image:France_England_Eyecatch.png|France and England Eyecatch Other Characters Image:Eyecatch- Finland.png|Finland Eyecatch Image:Eyecatch- Roma.png|Ancient Rome (Roma) Eyecatch Image:Eyecatch- Romano.png|South Italy (Romano) Eyecatch Image:Eyecatch- Canada.png|Canada Eyecatch Image:Belarus Eyecatch.png|Belarus Eyecatch Image:Ukraine Eyecatch.png|Ukraine Eyecatch Image:baltic eyecatch.JPG|Baltic Eyecatch Image:Liechtenstien eyecatch.JPG|Liechtenstein Eyecatch Image:Switzerland eyecatch.JPG|Switzerland Eyecatch Image:Poland_eyecatch.png|Poland Eyecatch Image:Austria_Eyecatch.PNG|Austria Eyecatch Image:Prussia Eyecatch.png|Prussia Eyecatch Image:Greece Eyecatch.png|Greece Eyecatch Image:Lithuania Eyecatch.png|Lithuania Eyecatch Image:Shieldtalia Eyecatch.png|Chibitalia and the "Shieldtalia" gag eyecatch Image:Turkey Eyecatch.png|Turkey Eyecatch Untitled.png|Hungary Eyecatch vlcsnap-2010-09-01-11h56m33s196.png|Spain Eyecatch Catalia Italy Neko Eyecatch.jpg|Italy-cat Eyecatch Italy, Germany and Japan Neko Eyecatch.jpg|Italy-cat, Japan-cat and Germany-cat Eyecatch Japan Neko Eyecatch.jpg|Japan-cat Eyecatch Belarus Neko Eyecatch.jpg|Belarus-cat Eyecatch Category:Anime